Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is a character fairy in Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell will be playing as Fairy Bokku in Disney Sentai Gingaman She is a Fairy with an Acorn-Like Helmet and a Ally of Gingaman. Tinker Bell will be playing as Alice in Tinker Bell in Wonderland She is a little girl. Tinker Bell will be playing as Goldie in Cricket-A-Doodle She is a chicken. Tinker Bell will be playing as Shrek in Tinker Bell (Shrek) series She is an ogre. Tinker Bell will be playing as EVE in JIMIN-Y She is a Robot. Portayals: *In Sofia the First (Tinker Bell) played by Sofia *In Jiminy Pan played by Anna *In Jack Pan, Bongo Pan, Rapunzel Bell, Rapunzel Bell and the Lost Treasure, Rapunzel Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings (Jiminy Cricket Style), The Pirate Fairy (Jiminy Cricket Style) and Rapunzel Bell and the Legend of the Duck played by Rapunzel *In Flynn Pan (Princess Rapunzel) and Mushu Pan played by Selena Gomez *In Flynn Pan played by Thumbelina *In Flik Pan played by Jasmine *In Yogi Pan played by Atta *In Eric Pan played by Snow White *In Danny Pan played by Tanya Mousekewitz *In Hiro Pan and Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland played by Nessie *In Twister Pan, Twister Pan: Return to Never Land, Dijonay, Dijonay and the Lost Treasure, Dijonay and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings (Cartoonfan009 style), The Pirate Fairy (Cartoonfan009 style), Dijonay and the Legend of the Nevercat she is played by Dijonay Jones *In Arthur Pan played by Marlene *In Sylvester Pan played by 26 *In Jeremy Pan played by Charity Bazaar *In Taran Pan played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *In Roger Pan played by Vanessa Bloome *In Kronk Pan played by June *In Louie Pan played by Jailbreak *In Genie Pan played by Joy *In Leap Pan played by Sawyer *In Mr. Frog Pan played by Destiny *In SpongeBob Pan played by D.W. Read *In Tramp Pan played by Maggie Pesky *In Tyler Pan played by Robyn Starling *In Lawrence Pan played by Gwen Gallery: Tinker Bell in Peter Pan.jpg|Tinker Bell in Peter Pan Tinker Bell in Return to Neverland.jpg|Tinker Bell in Return to Neverland TinkerBell.jpg Tinker Bell.jpg T.K. 2008.jpg Disney fairy tinker bell 1920x1080.jpg Disney fairy hostages by bondomunk-d8lasxa.jpg Tumblr o4yrlgD9tG1tdv1l9o1 500.png 6ae94f6eee3850035f4ba3c5296ba911.jpg Tinker_Bell_Scared.png image_81a5782e.jpeg Tinker_Bell_screaming_in_frustration.png Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6035.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6035.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6037.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6039.jpg Tinker_Bell_Happy.jpg image_3838bca6.png 1b7be448976295a217aabb7e38ac5f40.gif Tinkerbell-195265.gif TBPF_CharacterLARGE_Tink.jpg|Tinker Bell As A Water Talent When first we practice to deceive by erikson1-d56zrz2.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-59.9_thumb.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1297.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1298.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1299.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1300.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1301.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1302.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1303.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1304.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1305.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1306.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1307.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1308.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1309.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg tinker bell.jpg A3F1637E-78D8-43DA-9CD7-F147DAF83006.png F0A5D727-506A-4074-A2DA-EACBA18507FD.jpeg Jiminy_Cricket_and_TinkerBell.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-2074.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-2075.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-59.9.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-and-the-lost-treasure-52.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-and-the-great-fairy-rescue-71.jpg tinker-bell-pixie-hollow-games-97.6.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-53.2.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-6.27.jpg tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-25.1.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.jpg How the Fish Stole Christmas.png fairies.png FELICIECTORTeams.png tinkerbell_by_mari945_d94gxzh-fullview.jpg Collage 2019-10-27 19 45 56.jpg tinkerbell_by_tiffanymarsou_d5nwyxm-pre.png The Neverland Team Art.png Tinker_Bell.png Tinker Bell and Nemo.jpg PicsArt_11-29-07.19.46.png Abstract-blue-backgrounds-3 1920x1200 71441 kindlephoto-243394995.png Tinker Bell The Neverland.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Peter Pan Characters Category:TinkerBell Characters Category:Fairies Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroes Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters who cry Category:Amos Mouse and Tinker Bell Category:Characters who can fly Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Mascots Category:Studio Mascots Category:Silent Characters Category:Non-speaking Characters Category:Characters Voiced By Mae Whitman Category:Tinker Bell Characters Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Happy Characters Category:Jiminy and TinkerBell Category:Jiminy and Tinker Bell Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Crysta and TinkerBell Category:Crysta and Tinker Bell Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures Category:Screaming Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Wise Characters Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfriends Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Jerks Category:Assholes Category:Idiots Category:Rages Category:Glowing Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Adorable Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Luis Alberto Galvan Ponce's Family and Friends Category:Characters who inflate Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:2008 Introductions Category:Peter Pan And His Friends Adventures Category:Keep Moving Forward Fan Characters Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Peter Pan and Melody Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:The Neverland Movie Characters Category:Characters who inflate into Blueberries Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Peter Pan and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Vinnytovar Category:Animal Kindness Category:Smurfs The Lost Inside Out Mr. Peabody and Robinsons Characters Category:The Neverland Team Category:Inflation Characters Category:ValleyRules2020's Characters Category:Fathers Category:Characters who got Fat